Sanyou Campaign
Location Outside of Sanyou (jap.), Shan Yang (chin.). Rui Plains (jap.), Liu Yin (chin.) outside of Sanyou city. Story Kanrou City Siege Mougou planned to follow his usual pattern, together with his two vice generals he split the Qin force into three armies and invaded Wei with all three maintaining the same pace. When the main army approached the first city Kourou. Mou Gou began reorganizing his troops. Due to the possibility of it becoming a siege, the troops were divided into four armies; one to attack each of the city's four walls. These armies were accompanied by another four reserve armies. The reserves are served as reinforcements that could adapt to the changing battlefield and be counted on to perform the most crucial of tasks. After 11 days, the city fell to the Gyoku Hou due to their siege tower. The Second City The second city was taken by the Gaku Ka Unit. Kinrikan City The third city Kinrikan's lord went to the Kakubi Unit. But the Hi Shin Unit defeated a famous Wei commander's unit.That night eight 1000-man commanders are assassinated by Rinko. The next day, General Ragen is assassinated by Rinko. A few days later, Shin, Mouten, and Ouhon are promoted to 1000-man commanders to replace the ones lost, during Rinko's attack. The Battle First Day The Mou Gou Army vanguard was under the command of General Domon, and consisted of 8,000 soldiers. During the clash, the Wei under the command of Rin Ko started by taking out hastily formed 1000-man units. Ou Hon managed to stop Rin Ko's onslaught and they briefly duelled, with Ou Ho receiving a minor chest injury. At that moment, the Mou Gou Army second 2nd wave under the command of General Ei Bi, consisting of 8,000 troops move out to save the 1st army. Initially, the 2nd wave had little to no effect on the flow of the battle. The hastily reformed units were being crushed one after another. The Hi Shin Unit knew that their lack of synergy would render them useless. They created a strategy of acting as smaller indivdual units, but coordinating attacks on identified targets. The Hi Shin Unit's gambit payed off and the Qin troops began to push back the Wei army. Seeing that the tide of battle was changing, Wei launched their second wave, lead by Gen Bou. Simultaneously, Gen Bou created a smokescreen, while Rin Ko retreated his army. Gen Bou ordered his archers to attack the already confused Qin army. Gen Bou used sound to transmitt to his archers the location of the Qin army, to devestating effect. Gradually, they herded the Qin soldiers closer together before unleashing their war chariots, which caused devestation on the Qin army. Shin identified another signal resonating from Gen Bou's location and he used the Blue Stone Tribe to locate him. Shin lead 150 men and charged Gen Bou's location under a hail of arrow fire. Gen Bou used an anit-calvalry picket trap to halt the charge. Just as the Wei soldiers moved in for the kill, the Gyoku Hou Unit arrived as reinforcements. The combined Hi Shin Unit and Gyoku Hou Unit began an counterattack. Seeing his position under threat, he ordered an retreat. On seeing this, Shin launched a spear at Gen Bou, just missing him. After Gen Bou had retreated, the smoke dispersed and Qin realised the crushing blow that they had just been dealt. To Preserve morale, Shin and Ou Hon were set up as heroes of the battle. Second Day Wei's 40,000 strong right army led by Kyou En began to advance. They engaged Qin's 40,000 strong left army led by Ou Sen. However, both sides were evenly matched which resulted in a stalemate. As one of the 10 bows of China, Kyou En used his exceptional ability with the bow to freely direct his troops. He slowly managed to gain the uperhand over Ou Sen's army and they gradually began to be pushed back. Concurrently to the battle on Qin's left, a battle errupted on Qin's right. The Qin 30,000 strong right army led by Kan Ki began to engage the Wei 40,000 strong left army led by Kai Shi Bou. In the first skirmishes between the two armies, Kai Shi Bou's army received heavy losses. Mou Gou, seeing how the battle was developing on both flanks decided to opt for a defensive strategy. He Was sure that both his right and left armies would emerge victorious, which woud allow them to strike out at the enemy HQ. Until this crucial moment happened, Mou Gou was determined to hold the centre at all costs. His rousing speach stirred the blood of his men and raised morale. Fourth Day By the fourth day, Kan Ki's army was dominating Kai Shi Bou's. The forested mountainous terrain was ideal for Kan Ki to conduct his preferred method of combat, guerilla warfare. Kan Ki was launching surprise attacks day and night at any openings they found and retreating before any concentrated resistance could be formed. If a Wei unit followed them in too deep, they would utterly annihalate it. Kan Ki also used extreme terror tactics. He mutilated Wei soldier bodies, before sending them to the Wei HQ, spreading fear to the very core of the Wei men Gen Bou arrives at the Wei HQ to witness this lastest, gruesome delivery. He informs Kai Shi Bou that he will be taking command of the Wei left army, on orders from Ren Pa. He explains that overall victory requires a swift victory in this battlefield and that a general who specialises in head on collisions is a bad match up against Kan Ki. Gen Bou strategy revolved around an quick and sudden attack on Kan Ki's HQ. He deduced it's location and he sent Kai Shi Bou with a strike team to destroy it. However, a spy alerted Kan Ki to this sudden development and he decided to strike at the Wei HQ in turn. Kan Ki and some of his troops sneak into the Wei HQ dressed as Wei messengers and inform Gen Bou that Kai Shi Bou has attacked Kan Ki's HQ. Gen Bou notices that their armour is covered in blood, and at that moment Kan Ki and his troops kill all the Wei Guards. Gen Bou tries one last desperate attempt to survive by taking Kan Ki under his wing, however, Kan Ki lives up to his monkier and beheads Gen Bou in one blow. Due to the battle taking place over such an large area, Wei had set up gongs to allow them transmit information instantaneously across the battlefield. Thus, the Wei army quickly learned about the death of Gen Bou. Due Gen Bou's death and nightfall quickly approaching, Ren Pa Ordered his army to make camp. He only planned to make minor changes to his overall strategy to compensate for Gen Bou's death. During the night, Mou Ten developed a strategy that would utilise the Hi Shin, Gyoku Hou and Gaku Ka units in a cooperative battle in an bid to slay Rin Ko. Fifth Day Rin Ko received information from the Wei HQ that the battle to avenge Gen Bou would take place in two days time, so Rin Ko ordered his troops to take it easy until the right moment. Likewise, his counterpart General Domon was sticking to Great General Mou Gou's overall strategy of holding the line. Suddenly, Mou Ten's Gaku Ka Unit strikes out from the Qin line, leaving a meagre 200 men to cover their spot. The 800 strong Gaku Ka Unit charged towards Rin Ko's 5,000 strong command squad in wedge formation. Just before the two armies clashes, the Gaku Ka Unit split into 5 smaller units, which targeted the gaps in the Wei troops formation. Rin Ko had expected this line of attack, and bolstered this weak point in his formation with 700 of his elite men. However, luring out Rin Ko's elite troops was always part of Mou Ten's strategy. At that moment, the calvalry from both the Hi Shin Unit, and the Gyoku Hou Unit charged Rin Ko's command unit. Rin Ko began to see the threat to his army, and he ordered his elite troops to retreat. When Mou Ten saw that Shin and Ou Hon were sufficiently advanced, he began a strategic withdraw, which lured away a portion of the Wei defenders. Shin and Ou Hon were determined to press their advantage and pushed even deeper towards Rin Ko. However, Rin Ko's elite's had moved too intercept them and they began vicious hand to hand combat. The majority of the Hi Shin Unit and Gyoku Hou Unit were bogged down fighting Rin Ko's elites, however, this allowed Shin and Ou Hon to bypass them and continue advancing until they confronted Rin Ko. Once Shin and Ou Hon had penetrated Rin Ko's inner defences, the two units began a slow fighting withdrawl. Ou Hon and Rin Ko began duelling, with Rin Ko quickly gaining the upperhand due to Ou Hon's earlier injury. At that moment Shin struck Rin Ko with an earth shattering blow, forcing Rin Ko back and making him quickly reassess Shin's capabilities. Shin and Ou Hon began furious simultaneous combat with Rin Ko, but Rin Ko was the match for everything they could throw at him. Slowly but surely, Rin Ko began to gain the uperhand and he started to inflict superficial wounds on both Shin and Ou Hon. Concurrently, there was brutal fighting on the Qin left flank between the Ou Sen army and Kyou En army. While the Ou Sen army as a whole was being pushed back, the 1000-man Heki Unit alone stood firm and managed to push back the Wei soldiers. A large force of 10,000 troops led by Kyou En began to advance on Heki's position. Ou Sen personally took command of 2000 men and rendezvoued with the Heki Unit. Ou sen gave Heki a command of 5000 men with the intention to ambush the numerically superior Wei force. In the centre battle, the Hi Shin Unit were in a desperate fight to prevent reinforcements aiding Rin Ko and they were just barely holding out. Ou Hon wounds had become so severe, that he had just become an onlooker at Shin and Rin Ko's duel. Various members of the Hi Shin Unit and Gyoku Unit engaged members of Rin Ko's army to make sure there was no interruption to the duel. Gradually, the weight of Shin's blows began to overpower Rin Ko. Numerous blows left Rin Ko reeling until Shin jumped and landed a devestating blow on Rin Ko, putting everything he had behind it. Rin Ko barely managed to block the attack, but it shattered his horses leg and he lost two fingers on his left hand. After suffering his wound, Rin Ko disengaged from his duel with Shin. He Noticed that the Qin formation was in shambles and he ordered his Wei forces to press forwards. Back on the Qin's left flank, Heki noticed that the Wei army was travelling through a Wei Di and he decided that it was the perfect time to launch the ambush. He had set up archers on the steep cliffs of the Wei Di and they began to pepper the Wei army with arrows, spreading confusion and panic throughout the Wei army. Heki pressed the advantage by ordering his troops to descend the Wei Di and launch an offenive on the Wei army. At that moment another Wei army appeared at the top of the Wei Di, and they quickly secured it. The Heki army tried in vain to reclaim the advantage but they were pushed back. The Heki army was about to be caught in a pincer atttack, until an Qin army led by Ou Sen launched a devestating attack at the top of the Wei Di, thus reclaiming it. Ou Sen's intervention decisively altered the flow of the battle in favour of the Qin forces. Initially Ou Sen tried to negotiate Kyou En's surrender by offering him a place in his army. Kyou En offered a swift riposte in the form of an arrow. At that moment Ren Pa arrived at the top of the Wei Di, breaking the Qin encirclement. His mere presence surged the Wei mens morale and sent them into a frenzy. The power of the Wei soldiers reached new heights and they began to push to the Qin men back. Ou Sen responded by reorganising the Qin army. Ou sen shocked the entire battlefield by ordering his entire army to retreat. The combined Ren Pa and Kyou En armies began a furious pursuit, but the Qin army mangaed to fight them off. The Wei army advanced till much to their surprise they came to a giant fort, which had been constructed by Ou Sen. The Sun was about to set so Ren Pa ordered his men to make camp and surround the fort. In the centre battlefield, the concentrated Wei attack had left the Qin lines in a shambles. The Wei army had retreated due to the setting sun and the surviving Qin army limped back to their camp. Due to the fierece combat, both Shin and Kyou Kai had suffered severe wounds. Sixth Day For the final day, the Hi Shin, Gaku Ka and Gyoku Hou Units were deployed as Qin reserves. The Hi Shin i the centre and the Gaku Ka and Gyoku Hou on the right. Wei began precedings by launching an all out offensive on the Qin lines. A particular emphasis was put on the Qin's right and they slowly made began to push the Qin defenders back. Suddenly the Wei attackers formed a rindou and they launched a devestating attack on the Qin's centre and general Ei Bi's position. They swiftly crushed the centre of Qin's formation and Rin Ko killed Ei Bi with one blow. Seeing the danger, Shin launched a swift counterattack and halted Rin Ko's advance. Shin had left 200 of his most wounded men under the leadership of Kyou Kai to fill in the gap left by his advance. Shin and Rin Ko began to engage in furious hand to hand combat. They both strived for an opening but each attack was repelled. Rin Ko was forced to use only one sword due to his injury but he made up for it with his skillful horsemanship. Rin Ko's single minded desire to win the battle began to overwhelm Shin. Ren Pa suddenly appeared on the other side of the Qin main HQ. He tried to bait Mou Gou out by taunting him, however, Mou Gou was far too experienced to fall for Ren Pa's insults. He ordered the Qin soldiers to prepare to defend the position. The Mou Gou's army numbered 8,000, while Ren Pas's army number 2,000. Mou Gou had specifically designed the fortress to stop Ren Pa and he welcomed the attack. Mou Gou had utilised the strategem of the broken paths. Ren Pa saw the advantage and he ordered his men too attack. They came under withering arrow fire from multiple direction. Wei troops quickly secured the forest opposite the HQ and returned fire. Many of the Wei troops fell into the many traps that Mou Gou had set up and they were swiftly exterminated. However, Ren Pa personally led a unit and he kept avoiding the traps. Mou Gou tried to alter the maze to trap Ren Pa, but Ren Pa was alert to this possibility and he used the new opening to flank the Qin troops on overcome Mou Gou's death trap. In the centre army, Shin and Rin Ko were still locked in combat, with both trying to gain an advantage over the other. The power of the Hi Shin Unit was alone holding together the Qin lines and Rin Ko knew that if he could defeat Shin, the Qin lines would crumble. Shin and Rin Ko's horses clashed together, knocking Shin off balance. Rin Ko took advantage of this by delivering a deep wound on Shin's right thigh. Shin, realising that he was at an disadvantage, dismounted both himself and Rin Ko. Shin ad Rin Ko continued the duel on foot, but due to the accumulation of ounds, Rin Ko began to dominate Shin. One of Rin Ko's officers, Gir You, decided to interfere with the duel and slay Shin. So Sui saw this surprise attack and he slayed Gir You with one attack. So Sui's momentum brought him face to face with Rin Ko, who seeing So Sui's killing intent struck him down in one blow. Shin used this split to land a devestating blow on Rin Ko's torso. Rin Ko collapsed to his knees, likewise, Shin also collapsed due to the exertions from the duel. They both slowly got to their feet to resume their desperate duel. They both delivered delivered numerous small wounds on each other. Eventually Shin saw an opening and he ran through Rin Ko with his sword. Concurrently to this duel, Rin Ko sent a reserve force to attack the areas that become weakened due to the absence of the main Hi Shin Unit. Kyou Kai alarmed at this development charged into the Wei troops and destroyed everything that approached her. Hearing about Rin Ko's plan from one of the Wei troops, Shin began to desperately search for Kyou Kai. There were several survivors from the Hi Shin Unit and they mentioned that Kyou Kai had charged in alone. Shin continued his search until he saw a lone figure standing in a sea of corpses. The Wei soldiers had all been cut to pieces. As Shin closed in, he saw that it was Kyou Kai. Shin managed to catch her as she collapsed due to her exertions. Shin ordered his men to see to the wounded, and then got on his horse and he headed towards the Qin HQ. On the Wei to the Qin HQ Shin linked up with Mou Ten and they made their way to the HQ at double speed. Ren Pa carried on his unstoppable advance, annihilating everything in his path. The desperate Qin defenders were using everything in their power to stop Ren Pa and they unleased bouldeers at Ren Pa. However, it was to no avail as Ren Pa burst though the hapless defenders. Mou Gou rode out to confront Ren Pa. From the first couple of blows Ren Pa was overpowering Mou Gou. However, Mou Gou managed to weather the earlier storm and started to deliver powerful blows himself. Mou Gou gradually started to sustain minor injuries, but he managed to force back Ren Pa. Mou Gou delivered a devestating blow that shattered Ren Pa's horses leg. Mou Gou moved in for the final blow, but Ren Pa was to quick for him and he cut off Mou Gou's arm. At this moment Mou Ten and two of his men attacked Ren Pa but they were defeated instantly. Shin announced to Ren Pa that he had defeated Rin Ko and showed him his sword as proof. In a rage Ren Pa delivered a blow of unrivalled power on Shin. Shin managed to block but the weight of the strike forced him into the ground. Ren Pa's next attack caught Shin as he was rising and even though he also blocked it, it sent him cartwheeeling into a group of soldiers. After this the Hq became but the Qin soldiers had the advantage of outnumbering the Wei soldiers. However, Ren Pa laid waste to any Qin soldier than was brave enough to face him in combat. Suddenly Kai Shi Bou entered the field with an contingent of men and began wiping out Qin Units. A soldier suddenly noticed that the Wei main HQ was burning. Concurrently to the fighting at the Qin HQ, Kan Ki had made his way to the Wei HQ. Kan Ki swiftly defeated the Wei army by luring it out of HQ. Once the army was destroyed Kan Ki set fire to the HQ. He executed all the prisoners, including Haku Kisai. Seeing their HQ burning, Kai Shi Bou tried a desperate attack. However, Ren Pa stopped him and admitted that it was their loss. Category:Battles Category:Warfare